


Lips of an Angel

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's got the lips of an angel and Michael misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based on the Hinder song of the same. Also a slight mention of domestic abuse.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

  
_It's kinda hard to talk right now._  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

When Michael’s phone goes off at three in the morning, he groans loudly. Who the hell would even call him this early…late, whichever the fuck it is. When he checks the caller ID, he gets up and takes the call in the living room. His girlfriend doesn’t get along with Ryan so much…or rather, she doesn’t get along well with their past relationship. 

“Ry? What’s up?”

“Hey…” But Michael can tell right away something’s off. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…I dunno. I dunno why I called.”

“Yeah you do. What’s up?”

“Why’re you whispering?”

“Oh uh…”

“She’s there…” It’s a statement, not a question and Michael just nods, even though he knows Ryan can’t see him. 

“Yeah, she is” Michael mutters and his throat constricts around the words. 

“I’ll just talk to you tomorrow then…or whenever.”

“No, no it’s cool. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just…you know, kinda miss you.”

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

“How’re things, like, going, you know, for you two?” Ryan asks, biting his lip. 

“It’s ok. But I…sometimes…I really fuckin miss you Ry.” 

“I miss you too Michael.” 

“I was thinking about flying down…” He wasn’t actually, but as soon as it’s out of his mouth, he figures why the hell not. 

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“You never did.”

“Yeah. That was your job.” And Michael can make out the slight bitterness in his tone. 

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

“I had a dream about you last night.”

“Yeah?”

“You were standing at the door.”

“I had a dream you were laying next to me.”

“I would be.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t, Mike, please,” Ryan says softly, almost pleading. 

“Is Kyle around?”

“He’s downstairs.” 

Michael notes the change in Ryan’s voice. The only other time he ever heard it like that was after the doctors told him Michael might have a hard time getting back in the water with his wrist injury. He’d asked Ryan about it after and Ryan had said he was scared. Michael doesn’t like it. 

“Does he know?”

“No.”

“She’s asleep.”

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

“I really wanna come.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything, just lays back on his bed. “Ok.”

“I mean to see you,” Michael half laughs. 

“ _Oh_ .”

“Yeah…”

“So come then.” Michael notes that Ryan’s voice has dropped an octave and the only thing running through his mind is the way Ryan’s lips look when he says his name. 

He took a video of it once, on his phone. Ryan was just being crazy and kept saying his name over and over again and he just filmed his lips. He watches it all the time. 

“I want to.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

“I really should go.”

“Why?”

“He’s gonna start wondering where I am.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing just…”

“Ry, please.”

“It’s nothing. I gotta go.”

When Michael hears the line click he goes back to his room…and packs. Fuck this game he’s been playing. What he wants is in Florida. 

He does have the courtesy to wake her up, though, and tell her. She smacks him and he blinks. 

“That doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re a bastard,” she spits through gritted teeth as she gets up and starts packing. 

“Yeah, but I can’t help that I don’t love you.” 

She just glares and him and tells him to go to hell. 

He just shrugs as he grabs his bag. “I’ll probably see you there.” 

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

It’s late when he gets to Ryan’s house, and the only car there is his, which Michael finds weird because Kyle’s is always there. 

He uses the key Ryan gave him to get in and drops his bags in the living room before heading upstairs. The light in Ryan’s bathroom is on and when he goes in, Ryan’s sitting on the floor of the shower, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Ry? What the hell happened?” Michael asks, climbing in, not caring he’s getting wet. 

He can tell, even under the water, that Ryan’s crying, especially with the way he’s shaking. His face is puffy, lips are swollen, the bottom ones busted. There's fingertip shaped bruises around his wrists, on his arms and thighs, and his cheek is bearing a hand print that he’s almost positive belongs to Kyle. 

But Ryan doesn’t answer, just crawls over and curls up in Michael’s arms. He looks up at Michael, all watery blue eyes, and Michael can’t help himself. He kisses Ryan softly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he murmurs, kissing him again. 

“I know. I’m sorry too. Kyle, he…I dunno. He got fed up with me and…” he trails off, clinging harder to Michael and Michael rocks him. After a while he shuts off the water and just sits there until he thinks Ryan’s asleep. 

He carries Ryan back to his bed and puts him in an oversized t-shirt. 

“Mike?” Ryan murmurs softly from his spot on the bed where he’s curled up like a small child. Michael hates it, really hates it. 

“Yeah?” Michael strips off his wet clothes and puts on a pair of shorts before sliding in beside him. 

“Tell me you’re here to stay, please.”

“I’m here, I love you.”

Ryan just shifts so he’s laying on top of Michael and Michael strokes through his damp curls and down his back before kissing his forehead. 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry—I should’ve—”

Ryan just shakes his head. “Love you too.”   



End file.
